Wonderland
by Yuuki Katsuragi
Summary: Un mundo muy distinto al nuestro, con personajes curiosos y panoramas inolvidables, sucesos donde la desición no puede ser cambiada ¿Indicios de un romance...o de una trágedia?
1. Bienvenida Yuuki

**Wonderland - Parte 1: Bienvenida, Yuuki**

-La tarde estaba ligeramente nublada, el viento soplaba haciendo estremecer las hojas de los árboles, un carruaje se veía pasar por aquel camino, en este iba a bordo la joven Yuuki Trancy, dueña de la compañía de su familia, y su fiel sirviente, Kazami Keitaro, se encaminaban al banquete que había sido organizada por la familia Rumsfeld, la joven condesa veía el camino a través de la ventana, su mayordomo la examinaba asegurándose de que estuviese preparada y presentable, la menor había sido obligada a usar un vestido, cosa que ella detestaba, el vestido era azul profundo, con los tirantes a los lados, algunos detalles eran negros-

-Kazami: bien mi lady, recuerde, debe caminar erguida, con la frente en alto y...-le examinaba su abdomen, suspira algo resignado- mi lady, no se puso el corset ¿O sí?  
-Yuuki: odio el corset, no me deja respirar -replicaba la joven casi sin interés-

-Kazami: mi lady, le he dicho que debe usarlos, es lo que las damas deben usar -le levanto un poco el borde del vestido notando que la joven usaba botas en lugar de zapatillas, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios- ¿Y sin zapatillas, mi lady?

-Yuuki: ni me regañes, sabes que odio esas cosas

-Kazami: -sacando su reloj- ya que, es tarde como para regresar y hacer que vista apropiadamente...

-Después de una hora de trayecto llegaron a la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete, una mansión con un amplio jardín, al costado de este había un pequeño laberinto, lucia hermosos arbustos con rosas blancas cuál nieve pura. Al llegar con los propietarios Kazami efectuó una reverencia-

-Kazami: lamento la demora...

-Cleaver: -la dama se veía aproximadamente de unos 30 años, lucía un vestido color carmín que cubría su cuerpo- llegan terriblemente tarde -ladeaba su mirar para ver a la condesa Trancy- ve a la pista de baile, Heimish te espera

-La joven suspiro y se fue a la pista buscando a aquel joven que le aguardaba, al encontrarlo este la miro seriamente-

-Heimish: -el joven tenía 18 años, un año superior que la condesa- por fin llegas ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas hacerme esperar?

-Yuuki: ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes que perdamos el tiempo?  
-Heimish: hmp...tan arrogante como siempre -le tomo la mano a la joven y la llevo a bailar, poso su mano sobre la cintura de la joven e iniciaron aquel vals-

-Yuuki: -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus fauces, inclusive una risilla se escapó de sus labios-

-Heimish: -notando aquella risilla volteo a ver a su acompañante- ¿Te divierto acaso?  
-Yuuki: no, para nada, sólo que...imagine a todos apilados como fichas de dominó y cayendo jajajaja  
-Heimish: ¡Ja! por favor, deja de fantasear y enfócate en el baile

-La noche ya se hacía presente, al concluir el baile la llevó hasta una fuente que adornaba el jardín, todos los presente les prestaban atención, esa fiesta era para celebrar el compromiso de los jóvenes, todos lo sabían menos la joven condesa, Heimish se había hincado y tomo con gentileza las manos enguantadas de la joven que estaba frente a ella-

-Heimish: Yuuki Trancy...

-Yuuki: -lo veía algo confundida más le prestaba atención a lo que fuera a decirle-

-Heimish: -su expresión paso de ser seria a ser una sonrisa- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Yuuki: -se quedó boquiabierta por tales palabras-...Heimish...yo...bueno, esto es apresurado y...-por breves segundos volteo a ver a los invitados- es lo que todos esperan ya que eres un lord y yo una condesa pero...creo que lo pensaré por unos instantes

-Ladeo su rostro y entre las paredes del laberinto logro notar una silueta, parecía un joven de la edad de Yuuki, su cabellera era peculiar, totalmente negra con tres líneas blancas en su costado izquierdo, lucía un elegante traje negro con un corbatín, el dije de este era un az de espada negra, sostenía un reloj de bolsillo color dorado, sus ojos ámbar se dirigieron a la joven, le muestra el reloj indicándole que era tarde, se fue adentrándose en el laberinto. La joven no sabía si lo que vio fue solo producto de su imaginación o una alucinación, sin decir palabra alguna corrió hacia dicho lugar siguiéndolo; llego a las afueras de la mansión donde había un bosque, el cual se veía profundo debido a la oscuridad, lo vio pararse detrás de un árbol y fue hacia allá mas no había nadie, notó un hoyo en el suelo, se asomó tratando de ver el fondo, la raíz donde se había agarrado se rompió y comenzó a caer, aquel hoyo pareciese no tener fin, se comenzaban a ver cosas fuera de lo común, un reloj, un librero, una mecedora, libros, inclusive una mesa.

Finalmente cayó al fondo, se levantó y miro alrededor, la habitación tenía un estilo rustico, la tapicería se veía algo dañada por el tiempo, había varias puerta las cuales la joven intentaba abrir sin lograr abrir alguna, logro ver una cortina y pensó que podría tratarse de una ventana, sin embargo, no fue así, era otra puerta, esta era más pequeña que las demás, la joven logro abrirla mas era imposible que ella pudiese pasar por ahí. Buscó la manera de poder salir, en una pequeña mesa de madera noto un frasco con una etiqueta que decía "bébeme", la joven solo abrió el frasco y dio un sorbo, en cuanto dejó el frasco en su lugar notó que empezaba a encogerse, su vestido dejaba de quedarle, solo quedo en un pequeña prenda que aparentaba ser el vestido, fue a la puerta pero esta vez no abrió, Yuuki se quedó boquiabierta, miro a su alrededor, al borde de la mesa había una llave, se acercó, daba algunos brincos para alcanzarla, en vano, bajo su mirar decepcionada, vio una cajita, la abrió, adentro había galletas que decían "cómeme", alzó sus hombros y dio un buen mordisco a la galleta, la dejó caer ya que notó que su estatura aumentaba hasta chocar contra el techo.

La joven estaba cofundada, no sabía si aquel "sueño" acabaría, tomó la llave seguido del frasco, dio un sorbo y su estatura comenzaba a descender, corrió a la puerta y la abrió, se quedó maravillada, era un mundo totalmente distinto al que ella conocía, caballitos mecedoras volaban cual libélulas, las flores parecían tener rostro, "llegas tarde" muncito una voz, la joven volteo y vio nuevamente a aquel joven-

-Yuuki: ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que...llegó tarde?

-Kid: Llegas tarde -la señala algo molesto, o al menos eso mostraba su mirar- ¡Y eso no es correcto, Alicia!

-Yuuki: ¿Qué?...no, debes estar confundido, mi nombre no es Alicia, soy Yuuki, Yuuki Trancy

-Kid: Por favor, a mi no me engañas, Alicia -suspiro a forma de resignación- ya que, puede que aun podamos remediarlo, aunque habrá que hacer algunas modificaciones en el horario...

-Yuuki: -lo interrumpe- disculpa, si no te molesta... ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que es este lugar?

-Kid: -sacaba su reloj y veía la hora- Death The Kid, el conejo blanco -sus orejas se movían un poco, como si quisiese captar algún sonido en particular, apenas y le dirige la mirada- y este, es el país de las maravillas

-Yuuki: ¿País de...las maravillas? -soltó una risilla- No me vengas con eso, tal cosa no existe...

-Kid: -elevaba su tonó de voz molesto- ¡Claro que existe! Y si no ¿En dónde crees que estas?  
-Yuuki: -se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que decir ante tal argumento-

-Kid: -guardó el reloj en su bolsillo exterior del saco- Bienvenida, Yuuki

...


	2. Doble elección

-"Bienvenida, Yuuki" fueron las palabras que dejaron atónita a la joven ¿Realmente era posible que ese lugar existiera? ¿O solo se trataba de alguna alucinación que su mente le jugaba?-

-Kid: ¿Ya estas convencida o quieres pruebas? -veía a la joven con atención, se acerca a ella y se pone en cunclillas para poder verle ya que era pequeña debido al líquido del frasco que le hizo empequeñecer-

-Yuuki: -veía su alrededor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo se veía bastante real-...es...es imposible que un lugar así exista...

-Kid: -interrumpiéndole- sólo es imposible si lo crees -veía la hora en su reloj y se sobre salto- es tarde, es tarde ya, muy tarde -se enderezó y salió corriendo dejando a la joven a su suerte-

-Yuuki: ¿Tarde...? o-oye ¡espera! -ve al joven alejarse y corre tras él, la silueta de ese chico salió de la vista de la condesa-... ¿a dónde se supone que debo ir?

-No sabía a donde debía ir o que debía hacer, buscaba inútilmente algún camino que pudiera guiarla a alguna parte, al no encontrar alguno decidió caminar en línea recta, veía aquel extraño panorama, hongos del tamaño de árboles, árboles más altos que edificios, cosa que no le sorprendió, recordó aquel líquido del frasco y sus efectos, proseguía su camino, todo se iba poniendo cada vez más oscuro, el panorama se distorsionaba por la oscuridad, Yuuki se sentó debajo de uno de los hongos y al cerrar sus ojos cayó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó al sentir los rayos del sol, se levantó y sacudió sus atuendos, los cuales habían cambiado, ahora vestía un vestido morado que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, sus medias eran negras con franjas blancas, un delantal se veía frente al vestido, la joven soltó un suspiro al ver sus atuendos, reanudó su camino viendo todo a su alrededor, nada parecía ayudarle a encontrar algún sendero; después de un buen rato de haber estado caminando se adentró en un bosque, las hojas de los árboles cubrían totalmente la luz del sol, la joven se topó con dos caminos, entre ellos había un letrero con dos flechas, la primera flecha señalaba uno de los caminos y decía "mad hatter", la flecha apuntaba el camino contrario, esta decía "march hare", la joven veía fijamente ambos caminos pensando cual podría seguir, sin saber cuál escoger se sentó en el suelo pensativa-

-Grell: -aparece una silueta detrás de la joven, un sujeto de larga y rojiza cabellera, ojos verdes que se esconden tras unas gafas, vestía un pantalón negro, botines del mismo color, calentadores con franjas rosadas, una camisa blanca, chaleco rojizo y una bufanda del mismo color que los calentadores, de aquella cabellera salían dos orejas, del pantalón una cola de gato, se sentó a un lado de la joven- Si yo fuera tú, escogería los dos, los dos  
-Yuuki: -se sorprende al verlo- ¿Grell...?  
-Grell: -mueve su mano saludándola- hello~ -se hinca y la ve- vaya vaya~ eres realmente pequeña~

-Yuuki: ¿dijiste que...escogiera los dos caminos?  
-Grell: si, los dos~...do-ble-e-le-cci-ón~ -brincoteaba por todos los árboles, los cuales al ser tocados por él, un solo camino se forma frente a la joven-

-Yuuki: ¿uhh...?

-Grell: ese camino, te guiara a donde quieras ir -se desvanece-

-Yuuki: ¡espera...! -suspira viendo que quedo sola nuevamente, comenzó a caminar por aquel camino que había frente a ella-

...


End file.
